


did you think i'd actually let you go

by yuichi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Car Sex, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Murder, Nakamoto Yuta is a Little Shit, Porn With Plot, but he's kinda cool too, crack if you squint, no beta we die like men, ten has a blood kink, ten likes knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuichi/pseuds/yuichi
Summary: In which Ten and Yuta are assassins assigned to kill one another.“You’re my mission for tonight.”“And you were mine.”“…were?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	did you think i'd actually let you go

**Author's Note:**

> please mind the tags. if anything mentioned above doesn't sit with you, don't read.

“ _He's on the top floor of the building in front of you_.” A male voice from the earpiece booms as Ten casually smiles at a passer-by.

“Copy that,” he says and glances upwards. The building seems to have been abandoned long ago, the walls damaged by both weather and time.

“ _There’s no signal at the top,_ ” the man says as Ten enters, “ _you’ll be on your own, Ten_.”

“I can handle it.” He says firmly, his polished black shoes echoing through the vast hall. “Are you positive he’s here, Jeno?”

“ _He is, I checked myself_.” The man – Jeno – answers.

“Alright.” Ten sighs and begins climbing the stairs. “I’m at the stairs now. When does the signal disappear?”

“ _Last three floors_.”

Ten hums, eyes adapting to the darkness around him.

It’s his final mission in this town. Last checkpoint before he goes to his well-deserved vacation. He’s already booked a ticket to Hawaii, his body and soul dying for a cool cocktail under the sun. And the only way to get it is to kill Nakamoto Yuta.

He’s personally encountered him more times than he can count, and each time it was a disaster. The man simply loves ruining his missions. His targets either make their escape, or the asshole kills them for him. The task _is_ accomplished, but not by him so he doesn’t get paid. He receives scolds instead. Therefore, when his boss told him his next assignment was to kill his rival, Ten was, to say the least, delighted.

Two years he’s been playing with him. Two years or frustration and anger, and he’s finally going to end them tonight. He’s going to end _him_ tonight.

“ _Ten?_ ” Jeno calls him softly. “ _I’m losing the signal_.”

“I’ll contact you when the job is done.” Ten tells him, hand slipping inside the suit. He wraps his fingers around the gun handle and pulls it out.

“ _Take care_.”

“I will, Jen.” Ten silently switches the safety off, making sure his footsteps are as quiet as possible.

A crackling noise comes from the earpiece before it goes off entirely. Ten tugs it out and slips it into the suit’s inner pocket, eyes focused ahead and gun pointing forward.

Beside the faint moonlight seeping through the holes on the roof, the top floor is covered in darkness. It’s eerily silent and a shiver crawls down Ten’s spine. He grips on the gun, finger hoovering over the trigger. He mustn’t mess up. Else, it’ll cost him his life. Or worse, his vacation.

He finds him resting against a metal pole, frame shadowed by a wall that looks like it’s about to crash on him any moment. He’s staring into the night, a flicker from the lighter illuminating his face. Ten inches closer, swallows hard.

“Finally.” Yuta’s voice startles him. He almost drops the gun and mentally curses himself for the unprofessionalism.

He pretends he didn’t hear him, pretends he’s not really there, and steps closer. Alas, his foot meets an empty can, the loud noise echoing through the space.

“Shit.” He curses under his breath and hears Yuta chuckle.

“Get your ass over here, Ten.” He sees him tilt his head, smoke curling above his head. “I ain’t got all night, fucker.”

Ten frowns and lowers his gun for a moment. Then he remembers the man before him is dangerous, a scheming piece of shit, so he grips the gun tighter and steps from the shadow he’s been using as a cover.

“What do you want, Yuta?”

He chuckles again, the colour a deep velvet coursing over Ten’s skin. “Come here.”

“Now why would I do that?”

“If you step just a little out of your way…” He trails off and sets the smoke between his lips. He raises his arms and says a barely audible, “ _boom_.”

Ten stops dead in his tracks. “You’re bluffing.”

“Try me.” The tone of his voice sounds like he’s teasing, playing with his mind.

He could shoot him right now. The angle is enough and Ten is a good shooter. If he aims for his head, Yuta is sure to drop dead in an instant. However, he doesn’t know if Yuta has a hidden motive. He doesn’t know if he’s holding something in the hand hidden in the shadows. He doesn’t know if he’s prepared for Ten going for it. And with so many ifs, Ten cannot risk it.

He lowers the gun and walks forward, his steps more confident than he feels. “What’s this about?”

He stops next to him, staring at his nemesis with fire in his eyes. Yuta is clad in black jeans, feet and torso bare. His hair is as white as snow, pulled up in a loose bun at the back of his head. The piercings on his ears glitter under the faint glow from the joint he’s inhaling, and when he lowers the smoke, Ten notices various tattoos intertwining all over his chest and abdomen.

“Hello Ten.” He greets him, smirk tugging on his lips.

“Hello Yuta.” Ten plays along, indulges him.

He feels Yuta’s eyes traveling the expanse of his frame until he meets his gaze, eyebrow lifting. “You look lavish for someone who’s about to commit murder.”

“It’s a special occasion.” Ten smirks back.

Yuta lets out a laugh, shaking his head as he taps the joint, ashes falling against cracked concrete. “Funny as always.”

Ten holds the gun close to his body, finger still lingering around the trigger. He’s not about to let his opportunity pass, but curiosity is killing him. There must be a reason why Yuta is still here, knowing he’s coming for his head. Unless this is a trap and he walked straight into it.

“Now,” Yuta brings the joint to his lips, takes a deep inhale before tossing it over the edge. As he exhales, his expression turns serious, eyes boring holes into Ten. “Sit.”

Ten’s body moves on an instinct, gun now pointing at Yuta’s head. “You knew I was coming.”

Yuta hums in response, gaze almost bored as he watches the weapon. “I did.”

“Yet you stayed.”

“Yet… I stayed.” Yuta repeats, amusement coating his voice.

Ten bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds, a habit he picked up through years of work. “Why?”

Yuta seems to be contemplating his question for a moment, whether to answer him or not. Eventually, he says, “sit down and we’ll discuss it. Remain standing and you die.”

“Is that a threat, Yuta?” Ten flashes him a crooked grin.

“It could be, Ten.” Yuta licks his lips.

He should know better. He trained for five years for situations like this. Through dust and dirt, blood and tears he went, all leading up to moments like this. He’s a professional, he knows he could end everything in disguise of night, as silent as feather landing on floor. But Yuta has been with him the longest, that one bug he could never shake off. One rival following his every step, his every breath. He should take great pleasure in killing him. Yet, something isn’t right and Ten would rather die than live in ignorance.

Ten keeps the gun directed to his head as he takes a few steps back. When his back hits the wall, he slides down and sits with legs crossed. A mistake perhaps, but he trusts his reflexes.

“Good boy.” Yuta coos, earning himself a cold glare.

“What’s this about?”

“We’ve been set up.” Yuta says casually.

The answer is so simple Ten isn’t sure if he heard right. He frowns, lowering the gun slightly to have a better look at the man across from him. “What are you on about?”

“Don’t trust me?” Yuta asks amused.

“You know I don’t.” Ten feels like rolling his eyes. “I need some proof to believe you.”

“Then come here and have a look yourself.” Yuta sits up, lifting his arms in defence the moment Ten points the gun at him again. “Easy, boy.”

Ten keeps an eye on him, gun ready to fire if situation requires. Yuta shakes his head and tugs on a piece of clothing Ten notices just now, a mistake he shouldn’t have made. It reveals a large sniper pointing towards the building in construction about hundred meters from them.

“Have a look yourself.” Yuta says, scooting away to make room for him.

Ten really shouldn’t trust him. He should just kill him when he’s exposed like this. But Yuta’s never done this, never gotten out of his own way to warn Ten about anything. The thought tugs on his mind like a starved dog gnaws on an old bone.

His feet move on their own accord, and he finds himself sitting shoulder to shoulder with his target. He keeps the gun on him as he lowers his gaze towards the night scope. The moment his attention shifts, Yuta uses the chance to grab the hand holding the gun. He twists the weapon from his grasp with ease and disassembles it before Ten can reach for it.

“It’s easier when you don’t have a gun against your head.” Yuta reasons and tosses the parts away, making sure they’re scattered apart.

Ten eyes him, fingers wrapping around a knife secured around his waist. He makes a move to attack, but Yuta is faster, holding his own Damascus blade just inches from Ten’s thigh. Ten stops in his tracks, Adam’s apple bobbing as he thinks about the situation he’s in.

“Stop it.” Yuta says low. “It’s not leading anywhere.”

“You’re my mission for tonight.”

“And you were mine.”

Ten frowns. “…were?”

“Yeah,” Yuta licks his dry lips, “until I realized they’d kill the one who survived anyway.”

“How do you…?” Ten watches him, confusion written all over his face.

“Just look through the damn scope already.” Yuta groans and takes his blade away, leaning against the metal pole once again.

Ten eyes him, wondering how he can be so relaxed around his target, his _enemy_. He doesn’t lower the knife as he takes a second look through the scope. To his horror, he sees at least a dozen of men clad in black scattered in the building, setting up snipers of their own.

“There’s no one here but us.” Yuta says. “I checked the building through and through.”

“But why would they…?” Ten trails off, the hand holding the knife losing its strength.

“Because they can.” Yuta answers simply, glancing at him.

“All these years…” Ten mumbles, the feeling of betrayal consuming his heart.

“Yeah well,” Yuta tosses the blade in the air, catching it smoothly by the handle again, “fuck them.”

Ten watches him stand up and hook the knife to the holster wrapped around his hip. He pulls out another joint and slips it between his lips, causally lighting it up and blowing the smoke away. His slender fingers run through his messy bun, tucking a strand of loose hair behind ear.

“Are you just going to get high and let yourself get killed?” Ten asks, putting his own knife away.

Yuta glances at him, face expressionless and eyes empty. “Do I look like someone they can fuck with?”

“Then why the fuck are you just standing there?” Ten rolls his eyes and stands up. He grabs the joint from his hands and takes a long inhale, jaw tightening. “I’m going to kill those pricks.”

“With what weapon?” Yuta eyes him.

Ten takes another drag before he gives him back the smoke. “Bare hands if I need to.”

Yuta whistles. “Am I really going to witness the infamous Ten in act?”

Ten looks at him, doing his best not to roll his eyes, and asks instead, “are you going to help or not?”

“I’d honestly just love to watch.” Yuta winks and takes another drag of his smoke.

“Fucker.” Ten clicks his tongue and walks back to the sniper. He gets on his knees and checks the building across.

They’re either recruits or absolute idiots. They’re running around, trying not to be seen by the cover of the night but failing miserably. There’s too much metal on them, their guns, knives, even buttons catching reflection under the moonlight. If he were closer, he’s certain he could hear their footsteps. 

There are two snipers set on the rooftop, both pointing towards the top floor they’re at. Two more are set on each corner of the first floor, and another on the floor under. From the movements, Ten counts there are exactly eleven people inside. Naturally, there could be more of them, hiding in the shadows deeper inside, but Ten honestly doubts it.

“So much trouble for only the two of us…” He murmurs absently, making mental notes of where everyone is situated.

Ten doesn’t hear the footsteps approaching until there’s an unmistakable presence behind him. His instinct makes him reach for the knife, ready to strike, but Yuta wraps his arms around his and successfully blocks him for any possible attack.

“You are so damn tense.” Yuta murmurs into his ear, his chin resting on Ten’s shoulder.

“Fuck off.” Ten struggles to free himself but Yuta only holds him tighter.

“How many are there?” He asks instead, gaze focused ahead.

“Eleven.” Ten says before stepping on Yuta’s bare foot. He gets a low groan in return, Yuta tilting his head until his forehead is pressed against the back of Ten’s neck.

“Motherfucker…” He hisses, grip still as strong.

“Want more or are you going to fuck off?” Ten warns, perfectly still in his arms.

Yuta chuckles, the sound sending vibrations through Ten’s whole body. “So violent.”

“I’m a killer, Yuta. What the fuck did you expect?”

“A little loving.” He grins, fingers brushing over Ten’s cheek.

Ten stomps on his foot again and manages to free his right arm, elbowing him in the stomach. Yuta stumbles back, palm covering the injured spot. “Told you to fuck off.”

“Christ.” Yuta mumbles and glares at him. “We’re on the same side.”

“We’re not.” Ten answers coldly. “I’m still going to kill you after this is over.”

“You can try.” Yuta smirks and stands up straight. “But it doesn’t me—Watch out!”

Before Ten has a chance to react, Yuta is already pushing him against the concrete. His back collides with the floor, Yuta dropping on top of him with a groan. The sound of a bullet hitting metal echoes through the empty space as Ten stares at Yuta horrified.

“Get off!” He spats, pushing the other off himself.

Yuta hisses, touching the side of his waist. When he pulls his hand away, there’s a dark liquid glistening over his fingers. “Well, fuck.”

“You got shot?” Ten stares at him, surprised the other can bleed.

“Correction,” Yuta glares at him, “I saved your sorry ass.”

“I didn’t fucking ask you to!” Ten snaps and hides behind a wall when he notices a red laser light slipping inside the building.

Yuta rolls his eyes. “A simple thank you would be nice.”

Ten watches him reach for the shirt he discarded, pressing it firmly against the wound. He doesn’t say anything and looks towards the opposite building instead. “As much as I would love to shoot them from here, I want to see their faces when I rip them apart.”

Yuta sighs and checks the wound. It’s not bleeding much, the bullet only scratched the skin. “Fine. Let’s go then.”

He pulls on the boots and stands up with the help of the wall. He remains in the shadows, making sure he’s not visible to the enemies as he makes his way towards the stairs. Ten follows him, walking the same path he passed.

“Did you really set up traps around the place?”

Yuta hums in response, taking a gun in one hand while the other holds onto the railing. The floors are eerily silent, the only noise the wind whistling through the cracks. It serves to make them both more alert in case someone uses the chance to sneak on them. But to Ten’s surprise, they don’t encounter a single enemy in the building. They’re either too afraid or too careless, leaving everything to chance. It makes him wonder just how low they think of them.

“There’s another exit.” Yuta tells him, voice just above whisper.

Ten nods curtly, walking closely behind. When Yuta stops to check the corner, Ten copies, glancing behind them and making sure they’re safe from behind. It’s easier when he doesn’t have to lead, when he isn’t on his own. But he still doesn’t trust him. He knows the moment the danger is eliminated, Yuta will turn against him.

The exit is a broken window. The shards of glass are still holding on and Ten has no idea how they can escape without spilling their guts over the concrete. He watches Yuta wrap his bloodied shirt around his fist, picking the shards out and placing them gently on the ground so he doesn’t make any noise.

Ten watches him curiously, how meticulous he is when he sets his mind to something. The patience oozes from him, his frame barely visible in the darkness of the old building.

He remembers his last mission ruined by a certain blond. He was in the north of the country, the city he’d been assigned covered in thick snow. His mission was a new company leader. He had discovered information he wasn’t supposed to know and Ten was ordered to kill him in the comfort of his own home. It was a cruel task – the man lived with his wife and two children, a boy and a girl. Ten watched them through the cameras he had installed inside, watched him tuck his children in bed. He watched him make love to his wife and how close he held her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

The moment they fell asleep, Ten was on the move. As silent as a cat, he snuck into the house with the spare key he had made. He climbed up the stairs, gun with silencer in one hand and a knife in the other, mask hiding his identity. But when he reached the bedroom, he saw Yuta standing above the man. His face was as pale as the snow outside, hair a colour of night. He didn’t hide his face like Ten did, he didn’t wear fancy clothes like Ten did. He looked as if he came straight from bed to murder a man in his sleep.

When their eyes met, Ten’s surprised and Yuta’s emotionless pair, he fired. The man lightly bounced off the bed as a final breath left his body. The woman didn’t notice anything, she merely curled in his side. Yuta left with a significant smirk dancing on his lips. He even waved his hand goodbye before disappearing into the night through the balcony. Ten left the house sullen, jaw set square.

“You first.” Yuta says, lacing his fingers to make a step for him.

Ten eyes him, not trusting him one bit but having no choice but to do as told. He grips onto the window frame and climbs out, the glass shards ripping at his suit. He jumps onto the streets silently and checks the area. A cat runs across the street, carrying something between its teeth. Yuta lands next to him, neither silent not graceful. He hisses at the wound on his side and Ten notices new cuts over his chest.

“Why don’t you wear a shirt?” Ten asks him.

“Too warm for shirts.” Yuta grins and walks ahead again. “Come on.”

Ten clicks his tongue and follows again. The street dividing the buildings is crowded, cars busily passing by and people chatting loudly. They stick out among the others, one half-naked and bleeding, and the other looking as if he’d never learned how to use scissors.

“Any plans or are we just killing?” Yuta asks him when they’re across. The building is currently a construction site, the entrance sealed with thick orange fence. Ten picks his knife and cuts through it as Yuta stands guard and smiles at the onlookers.

“Just good old massacre.” Ten says low before smiling sweetly at him. “Let’s go.”

Yuta grins. “After you.”

Ten rolls his eyes and slips inside, Yuta following suit.

The area is dark and Ten can feel the particles of dust in the air. It’s stuffy and he grips harder on his blade, listening for any noise that doesn’t belong to them. Yuta walks behind him silently, this time allowing Ten to lead.

They almost seem like the perfect team. When Ten looks right, Yuta looks left. When Ten looks ahead, Yuta checks behind in case anyone decides to sneak on them, just like they did in the building before. Yuta wraps his slender fingers around the handle of his gun, pulling it out and carefully switching the safety off. Ten glances at him, gritting his teeth as he remembers his gun lies disassembled in the other building.

“Got another one?” He whispers, eyes flickering under a car light coming from outside.

“I thought you preferred ripping people apart.” Yuta teases, already reaching for a gun hanging around his waist.

“Just in case.” Ten says and takes the gun he’s given.

It’s funny how certain circumstances bring even the enemies together. Never in his wildest dreams did Ten think he’d walk side by side with Yuta. Especially not in a situation where he plans to murder his own co-workers.

Perhaps it’s been arranged from the start. Perhaps both their companies worked together, building this rivalry between them to see who’s better among two. Neither him nor Yuta knew, until the moment when it was decided they needed to die. Perhaps they’ve just been their play toys and nothing more.

Ten freezes, hearing footsteps ahead of them. He raises his hand, signalling for Yuta to stop and receiving a gentle squeeze in return.

“Christ just kill them already!” They hear a man groan.

“I would fucking kill them if I could find them!” Another one retorts and Ten elevates an eyebrow.

“Do you think they’ve already killed each other?” A woman asks.

“We’d be informed by now.”

“I don’t know,” the second man says, “I think I saw one jumping in front of the other when I shot…”

There’s a tense silence among them and Ten smirks, tightening the grip on his knife.

“…what if they figured it out?”

Yuta taps his shoulder four times and walks past him, disappearing behind a steel post. Ten figures it means there are only four of them on this floor since he counted them himself. He watches him fix his gun, rolling on the silencer for extra privacy.

“They’re not that smart.” A man laughs. “They’re like dogs, doing what they’re told.”

Ten smiles, something sinister glimmering in his eyes. He feels thirst for vengeance build up, mixing with rage and excitement. There’s something about killing that brings him satisfaction, joy even. And since this bunch decided to turn against him, he’s going to enjoy it even more.

He steps closer, the blade in his grasp feeling like it belongs there. His first victim doesn’t see it coming, like the most of them. He takes a silent step forward and presses his palm against the man’s mouth, cutting off his scream as he runs the blade over his neck. He pulls him back into the shadows, holding him tight and lowering the still warm body on the concrete floor.

“What are we if they’re dogs?” The woman asks, playing with the gun she’s holding.

Yuta aims his gun towards her and Ten glances at him in the moment he shoots her in the back of the neck. Her body drops with a thud, the gun slipping from her grasp.

Immediately, the atmosphere changes. The remaining two in the room tense up as Yuta aims the one behind sniper. The gunshot is silent and the man drops lifelessly on the ground.

“Guys…?”

Ten slips from the shadows and whispers, “hello,” before stabbing the man five times in the stomach the moment he turns around. He doesn’t get a chance to scream because Ten is pushing him over the edge, smirking when he drops straight into a dumpster.

“Enjoying yourself?” Yuta is suddenly next to him, licking his lip.

“Very.” Ten grins and wipes the blade on his suit. “Next floor?”

“After you.”

Ten leads again, the heart in his chest beating wildly. “Should we announce ourselves this time?”

Yuta looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“To make it more fun.” Ten glances at him over the shoulder, his eyes wild.

“Fine, whatever.” Yuta answers bored. He grabs his shoulder when he hears someone approaching, pushing them both against the wall.

“Should I go check why they’re not answering?” A man asks from the top of the stairs. Ten peeks at him, an idea forming in his head. It’s hard for him to stay still, hard to keep his hands clean when they could be covered in thick redness.

“Yeah.” When he receives the answer, the man hurries down the stairs, his boots tapping against the floor.

Ten holds his breath and holds his knife tighter, jumping on the next target with fiery passion. The man tries to get him off, yelling they’re under attack as Ten cuts off his nose in a quick motion. He gets a loud cry in response which he silences by burying the knife in his throat. The man flinches under him thrice, each time weaker until he goes completely still under him. Ten chuckles and pulls the knife out, a few red drops staining his cheeks and lips. He licks them, tasting metal and suppressing a moan.

Three more people run down the stairs, eyes going wide when they notice Ten sitting on their fallen comrade’s chest. Yuta steps next to him, holding a gun in their direction. He shoots three bullets, each hitting their mark precisely. Dead bodies roll down the stairs and Ten pouts, standing up.

“You literally kill all the fun.” He glares at him, heading towards the stairs and climbing up.

“Excuse me for not being a savage like yourself.” Yuta follows him.

“Whatever.” Ten mumbles. “Three more at the top.”

They find them pacing around the rooftop, complaining about the rest of the team not responding. Ten walks over casually, not caring whether he dies or not tonight. He’s come to avenge himself, to enjoy himself. He’s not getting that vacation anyway.

“They won’t answer.” Ten tells them and chuckles, playing with his bloodied knife. “They’re kinda dead.”

“…you’ve teamed up?!” The man in the middle asks in disbelief when Yuta steps next to Ten.

Ten shrugs in response and walks closer. “Who wants to be first?”

The man glances at the person on his left. “Call back-up.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Ten clicks his tongue and approaches him, lifting his weapon.

He swallows hard, glancing at Yuta and reaching for his gun in what he believes is a subtle manner. But Ten is quicker, stabbing the man in the shoulder before his fingers even brush over the handle.

The man on their left uses the distraction to reach for his phone and call back-up. When Ten sees him, he throws his knife in his direction. It hits the mark in stomach and the man cries out, dropping on his knees and doubling over. There’s a soft cry on his right and when he glances towards it, he sees a man reaching for his chest before falling over the edge. A couple of seconds later loud screams fill the air.

“Uh-oh.” Ten says calmly. “We’re in trouble.”

The man in front of him launches at Ten, throwing a fist in his face. Ten laughs in response and easily kicks him off, straddling his hips. Yuta walks over, pointing a gun in the man’s head.

“Can I?” He asks, finger hoovering over the trigger.

“No.” Ten’s voice is low. “This one is mine.”

“Here.” Yuta hands him his knife and Ten frowns. “Take it.”

He reaches for it, taking is carefully from Yuta’s grasp. He watches him walk around them, like a cat protecting its prey from a threat. Yuta shoots the man he threw his knife at and retrieves it from his stomach. Ten turns back to the man trembling under him.

“Please,” he whispers, “I only did what I was ordered.”

“I know.” Ten runs his index finger over the knife Yuta gave him, smiling when he accidentally cuts himself.

“Let me go.” The man continues. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Ten hums and presses the knife to the man’s throat. It leaves a red line and Ten beams at the result. He moves it to the man’s cheek, running the tip over pale skin. “Can’t do that.”

“Why not?” The man dares ask, eyes darting in the direction of the cool blade.

“Cause I don’t trust you.” Ten chuckles and buries the tip deeper, earning himself a scream from the other.

“Ten, the cops are here.” Yuta says and Ten notices he’s standing next to him. “We gotta go.”

Ten pouts and finally looks away from the knife, facing the man. “You heard him, we gotta go.”

He pulls the knife away and stands up, offering the man his hand. He looks reluctant for a moment but accepts it in the end.

“Thanks.” He says, managing a small smile.

“Oh.” Ten smiles, tilting his head. “But not you, sweetie.”

He watches how all colour drains from the man’s face. He notices his legs tremble for a moment, the blood running down his ruined cheek.

“You didn’t actually think,” Ten laughs and it’s evil, revengeful, “I’d let you go?”

The man smiles and Ten knows what he’s thinking. He hopes he’s bluffing, playing with him like a cat plays with its catch. He’s encountered this look of disbelief many times; too many to count, but not enough to not be satisfactory. So when Ten stabs him in his chest, the man doesn’t see it coming. His smile twists into a look of horror. It’s Ten’s time to smile now, his time to shine. He pulls the knife out, showing the man his own blood before gutting him. The scream he lets out is haunting and Yuta has to look away, jaw clenched. But Ten only laughs when the man drops with a thud on the floor. He crouches next to him and wipes the knife clean against his clothes.

When he stands, he hands Yuta the blade. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He murmurs. “Car’s across the street.”

“Okay.” Ten looks at him and Yuta stares back at him. There’s a moment of tension between them and Ten regrets the fact he gave him the knife back. However, it’s cut off by a loud explosion coming from the building they left. Ten flinches, glancing in its direction horrified. Yuta is calm, though, and Ten wonders if that’s a glimpse of smirk he caught.

“Told ya.” Yuta looks at him. “ _Boom_.”

They manage to escape unnoticed, the police surrounding the building just a minute after they exit. Yuta hurries ahead, fingers fishing for the car key in his jeans’ pocket. He unlocks it and nods in its direction to Ten. When they get inside, Yuta wastes no time to turn on the engine and speed in the opposite direction.

Ten has no idea where they’re headed, nor does he know what he’s going to do now that his rage has dimmed. He glances at his own knife tucked in Yuta’s leg holster and reaches for it before the other has time to stop him. It’s still covered in blood, albeit partially dried. The scent is metallic and Ten remembers all the people he murdered tonight. He holds no remorse. In fact, he regrets he didn’t take more lives.

When he puts the knife away, he remembers the earpiece in the suit and pulls it out, putting it in his ear and wondering if anyone will pick up.

“What are you doing?” Yuta asks, one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift.

Ten hums, glancing outside. Rustling noise booms in his ear and he cringes, ready to pull it out when he hears Jeno’s voice.

“ _Ten? Ten, are you okay?!_ ” His voice is panicked and Ten considers not answering for a moment.

“Hello,” he sing-songs, drawing invisible circles over the window. “Nice played.”

“ _Ten_!” He sounds like he’s relieved and Ten frowns. “ _You’re okay. Oh my god you’re okay. Run away, they’re after you. I won’t tell them you contacted me, I swear._ ”

“Won’t you get in trouble?” Ten asks, glancing at Yuta.

“ _I will but I’m quitting anyway._ ”

Ten stares at him, realizing they’re on the outskirts of town. “No one quits, Jeno. You know that.”

“ _I can try._ ” There’s a pause on the other end and Ten wonders if the call got disconnected. “ _I’m really sorry. Take care, okay_?”

The earpiece makes a crackling noise before Ten has a chance to respond. He takes it out and presses the button to roll the window down.

“You too, kiddo…” He murmurs and tosses it on the road.

“Who was that?” Yuta asks and Ten looks at him.

“Pull over.”

“What?” Yuta glances at him.

“Pull the fuck over.” Ten snaps.

Yuta sighs and stops the car on the side of the road. Ten opens the door and steps into the sand, the salty air brushing through his hair. He clenches his jaw, fingers hoovering over his blade when he hears Yuta’s door opening.

“What?” Yuta stops in front of him, his torso still bare and covered in dried blood from the cuts.

“Did you forget our missions?” Ten looks at him.

“Did you forget the same people who gave us the missions also wanted us dead?” Yuta asks back.

Ten remains silent, staring at the person who he thought was his enemy for too long. He can’t just let go of it. He can’t just let go of all the ruined missions and scolds he received. So he does what he does best, he pulls out his knife and presses it against Yuta’s throat. He receives a laugh in return and a nudge against his side. When he glances down, he notices a gun pressed against his stomach.

“Are you really going to be like this?” Yuta asks amused.

Ten presses the blade closer, watches the way skin bends under it. Yuta clicks his tongue and pushes the gun against his stomach, finger hoovering over the trigger.

“Careful, Ten.” He warns.

Their eyes meet, neither wanting to back off first. Ten feels like every single moment led to this situation right here. He could end it, he could slice his throat. Perhaps Yuta would be quick enough to shoot him, perhaps he wouldn’t. Perhaps Yuta would sense his intention and pull the trigger before Ten manages to make his move. Except Ten is grateful he was on his side for the last hour or so, helping him take down the bastards who wanted them dead. But they were merely pawns in the play, the real culprits are sitting comfortably in their leather chairs. Yuta and he were nothing but pieces of their puzzle and their death would mean they found the perfect spot.

A heavy sigh leaves his lips and he takes the knife away. Yuta pulls the gun away a second later, putting the safety back on.

“For a moment, I thought you were really going to kill me.” Yuta says, watching him curiously.

“I did too.” Ten admits and places the knife away. Then his fingers curl into a fist and he punches him in the face.

Yuta groans and stumbles back. “The fuck was that for?”

“For all the missions you screwed up for me.” Ten smirks, landing another punch in the bullet wound on his side.

Yuta stumbles a few more steps, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ten elevates an eyebrow.

Then Yuta is on him, grabbing him by the waist and throwing him into the sand. He lands a fist into his cheek, another striking his nose. Ten raises his arms to defend himself, but Yuta pulls them apart and pins them above his head.

“You’ve ruined my missions too, darling.” Yuta leans closer and Ten feels his breath over his lips. “Don’t make me look like a bad guy.”

“We’re assassins, Yuta.” Ten laughs as he tries to free his arms. “We’re both bad guys.”

Yuta smirks, pinning him harder and using his thighs to hold his waist. Ten smirks back and hits him with his forehead in the nose. Thick red spills over his face, distracting Yuta enough for Ten to escape. He scurries away, getting on his feet and kicking Yuta in the stomach with his foot.

“You fucker…” Yuta hisses, wiping the blood from his broken nose. When Ten kicks him again, he rolls onto his back and laughs like a maniac, blood staining his pearly white teeth.

“I’m going to steal your car now.” Ten tells him, taking a step back. “See you again, Yuta.”

He takes a few more steps, smirk dancing on his lips before he turns around and dashes for the car. But as luck would have it, just as he’s about to slip inside, he feels fingers wrapping around his hair and violently pulling him back. He screams into the night, burning sensation running through his scalp as Yuta drags him back onto the sand.

“Did you think,” he kicks him, making him drop onto his hands and knees, “I would go down that easy?”

“God, you’re like a mosquito.” Ten groans and sits up, glancing at him over his shoulder.

“You talk too much.” Yuta chuckles and walks in front of him. He crouches down and grabs him by the hair again, tugging harshly and making Ten whine and fall on his palms again. “Maybe I should cut off that pretty tongue of yours.”

Ten laughs. “Don’t think you have the guts for it.”

“Yeah?” Yuta tugs more and Ten looks up at him. “Try me.”

He sticks his tongue out, a challenge in his eyes. But then Yuta brings him close, their teeth crashing before he feels a pair of soft lips on his. It takes a second for Ten to react, grabbing Yuta’s hair and pulling him away furiously.

“The fuck?” He snaps.

“What?” Yuta licks his lips, smirking. “You don’t like my method?”

Ten stares at him in a mix of anger and confusion. “No, I don’t.”

“You got a better one?” Yuta asks, eyes never leaving Ten’s as he sits down, forearms resting over his knees.

Ten glares at him and stands up. He kicks sand in his direction and storms towards the car. He glances at him a couple of times, wondering if he’s going to pounce on him once more. But Yuta is still sitting in the same spot, eyes following his every move. Ten hisses and slips into the car, slamming the door shut. He turns the engine on and drives off.

The taste of Yuta lingers on his lips and he glances at him in the rear-view mirror. He lies down on the sand, arms coming in the air. Ten scoffs and wipes his lips into the sleeve of his ruined suit, hitting the gas pedal harder.

“The balls of that prick…” He mutters to himself, eyes focused on the road. “How dare he…?”

But the farther he drives, the more he finds himself glancing in the mirror. He can’t see Yuta anymore, his frame long lost in the darkness. It frustrates him to no end, and he hits the breaks, the tires screeching in the silence of the night. He hits the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the honk and flinching at the sudden noise.

“Fuck!” He curses, trashing in the seat.

He shouldn’t be thinking twice about his decisions but here he is, making a U-turn, driving wildly back to the asshole he left. He storms outside, leaving the door wide open. Yuta sits up, a look of disbelief on his face.

“You motherfucker.” Ten growls and surges on him, punching him in the cheek before grabbing his head and kissing him aggressively.

Yuta reacts instantly, kissing him back with the same fire. Ten pushes him away and takes off his coat, lips crashing against Yuta’s once more. He can taste blood on them and he isn’t sure who’s is it. He feels Yuta’s fingers undoing his belt, tugging it out entirely and searching for the zipper on his pants.

It’s stupid and Ten will regret it. But perhaps it wasn’t just rage he felt towards him, perhaps it was jealousy he could never reach him, could never be better than him. And now when he’s the one on top, slapping his fingers away when they rip at the shirt he’s wearing, he feels in control.

However, Yuta doesn’t back off before a challenge. His hands roam the expanse of Ten’s torso, pinching at the nipples and smirking when he finds a piercing decorating both nubs. Involuntarily, Ten lets out a moan. It’s a moment of distraction Yuta needed to roll them around and pin him against the ground. His knee slips between Ten’s thighs, pressing against his crotch. Ten’s body forms a beautiful arch and Yuta bites his bottom lip, tugging it and sucking hungrily.

Ten reaches for the hem of Yuta’s jeans, fingers trembling in anticipation as he undoes the button and pulls down the zipper. He slips his palm inside, squeezing his growing erection. When Yuta groans, Ten smirks, victory bubbling in his chest.

“Up.” Yuta growls, pushing his hand away and standing up.

Ten stares at him, a bit hazy from the steamy session. “Huh?”

“Up.” Yuta runs his fingers through his messy hair, his bun threatening to fall apart entirely. “I can’t fuck you on sand.”

Ten laughs and sits up. “Who says you’re going to fuck me?”

“ _Darling_ ,” Yuta smirks and grabs his wrists, quickly pulling him up so he ends up crashing against his chest. Ten looks at him annoyed, ready to punch him again. “We both know you thirst for my cock.”

Ten snorts. “In your dreams, fucker.”

Yuta hums and pushes him towards the car. He pins him against the back door, kissing the side of his neck. It’s almost sweet and Ten rolls his eyes, grabbing Yuta’s cock and squeezing him. He gets another groan in return and feels Yuta’s palm over his ass.

“I _will_ fuck you,” he says low and looks up. Their eyes meet and Ten finds himself giving in against his will. Yuta’s lips attack his neck again, sliding lower until he’s sucking at his collarbone.

The door behind him open and Ten is pushed onto the backseat. Yuta tugs off his pants before he has a chance to protest, tossing them aside and grabbing his briefs. But Ten hooks his legs around his waist and pulls him closer, making him fall on top of him. He tries to roll them around, straddle him and show him he’s in charge. But Yuta only pins him harder, his lips travelling the expanse of his chest until he’s sucking at his pierced nipple. He moans again, hating himself for being so weak. The more Yuta’s tongue dances around his nub, the more he finds himself relaxing, arching into him and rutting his own erection against his.

“Fuck you…” He breathes out, throwing his head back when Yuta’s teeth graze over sensitive flesh.

“I will,” he smirks and looks up. “Don’t worry.”

Ten glares at him. “Get to it then.”

Yuta has the decency to chuckle and Ten wants to beat him to a pulp. He sees him reach for something under the seat, rustling noise filling up the silence of the night. It makes him tense up, realizing both his gun and knife are gone and he’s lying pretty much naked under his enemy. But Yuta pulls out a jar of something Ten cannot recognize in the darkness, struggling to open the lid.

“The fuck is that?” Ten mumbles, sitting up.

“Coconut oil.”

Ten stares at him dumbfounded. “Why the fuck do you have coconut oil in your car?”

Yuta stops his struggles to look at him. “I went shopping, Ten.”

“Before killing me?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yeah.” He shrugs and finally manages to pop the lid open. A bit spills over and drops over Ten’s briefs, making Yuta smirk. “How convenient.”

Ten smacks him in the head and tries to get up but Yuta pins him back down. “You really went shopping?!”

“Yes,” he rolls his eyes and closes the jar, putting it back down. “I ran out of coconut oil for pancakes, alright? But I heard it’s good for ass fucking too so…”

“…for pancakes?”

“Christ.” Yuta groans. “Can we drop this? We’re about to—”

Ten cuts him off, his face reddening in frustration. “Who makes pancakes with coconut oil?!”

“Can we fuck already?” Yuta snaps back and grabs Ten’s cock, squeezing it and drawing a loud moan from him. “Thank you.”

He leans forward and pins him down with his own body, massaging him through the briefs. Ten struggles under him, trying to get on top again. But Yuta is relentless, holding him down and slipping his palm inside, wrapping his fingers around his shaft. Ten bites his bottom lip, tugging on it and holding back a moan. He places his palms on Yuta’s shoulders, sliding them over to his back and bringing him closer. He thrusts slowly in his hand, his nails digging into soft skin.

It’s too slow for his liking. He wants more, needs more. He hates him for making him feel like this instead of wanting to kill him. But he still wraps a leg around his waist, shifting the angle so he can move better. He drags his nails over his back, smirking when he hears him hiss, hips stuttering.

“Stop teasing.” Ten warns him. “I’ll make you regret it.”

Yuta pulls away to stare at him. When Ten opens his eyes and looks up, Yuta slips a finger inside. Ten whimpers at the contact and bites his bottom lip, cheeks reddening and hoping he missed it. Yuta chuckles and thrusts the finger slowly and Ten is grateful it’s too dark for him to see him fall apart.

The scent of coconut oil fills the car as Ten relaxes under him, mind entirely focused on the sensation. He feels Yuta’s lips hoover over his and when he darts his tongue over them, he tastes blood. It only turns him on further and he captures his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling on it until Yuta presses his lips to his.

When Yuta slips a second finger in him, Ten arches into his body. When he adds a third one, he’s moaning shamelessly, thrusting back on them. He feels Yuta’s breath over his lips as he pants for air between hungry kisses.

“Yuta.” He warns.

“Hmm?” Yuta trails the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, fingers fucking into him in a steady pace.

“I swear if you don’t get in right now,” Ten digs his nails deeper, earning a hiss, “I will kill you.”

Yuta grins and slowly pulls his fingers out. Ten untangles from him, watching his figure get up and hating he cannot see more. But he hears a rustling of clothes, feels Yuta’s hands search for his briefs and pull them off entirely. He lies naked under a man he hated for so long, wishing nothing but death upon him. Now he only wants him to fuck him faster.

There’s rustling of plastic bag again and Yuta groaning to find the jar once more. He pops the lid open and Ten has shame to blush when he hears the wet noises as Yuta coats his erection with oil. His urge to see him properly makes him sit up abruptly, hands flying up to find the switch.

“What are you doing?” Yuta’s voice is low and Ten swallows hard.

“…I wanna see you.”

“You wanna see me?” Yuta repeats. This time there’s no tease in his words, just genuine curiosity.

“Yeah.” He answers when he finds the switch. He turns it on, temporarily blinded by the light before he manages to focus on the man before him. It’s almost too much to handle and he’s slowly starting to question if the whole hatred towards him was true.

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything because Yuta is pushing him back down, smirking once again. Ten feels his lips on his as Yuta gets on top of him, one hand placed by his head while the other lifts his leg and sets it over his shoulder.

“Do you like what you see?” Yuta teases and Ten feels his erection brush over his entrance.

“Shut up and fuck me.” He mutters, looking at him expectedly.

Yuta pushes the tip inside and Ten feels like screaming from how much he craves it. His eyes flutter shut, palms resting over Yuta’s chest as he slowly thrusts deeper into him. When he buries himself to the hilt, Ten wants to cry in pleasure.

“Fuck me…” He pants, looking up at him. Yuta is staring at him with lustful eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. Ten wants to lick it.

Slowly, he builds his pace and Ten arches into him. Yuta leans down, one arm slipping under the small of his back and pulling him closer. Ten wraps his arms around his neck, pushing forward until he’s straddling his lap in a rather awkward position. Yuta looks up at him, palms sliding over his thighs as his movements still. Ten grins and lifts himself up until he’s almost out, then lowers himself in the same slow pace. Yuta groans under him, fingers digging into firm flesh.

“Told you I’d fuck you too.” Ten licks his lips, picking up a tame rhythm.

Yuta slaps his ass, the sound slipping past the confinements of the car and dispersing into the night. Ten glares at him and slams down on his erection, Yuta responding with a low groan. He picks up the pace, gripping on his shoulders for support.

Summer is thick even in the evening air, and despite the opened door and soft breeze brushing between their bodies, they’re both panting for air, bodies glistening in sweat. Yuta cups his butt cheeks, alternating between spanking and spreading them apart. Ten leans over his shoulder, biting into his collarbone when he hits his prostate. The pleasure surges through his body and he selfishly chases his own pleasure as he clings to him for support. His moans turn louder, toes curling and fingers digging into Yuta’s shoulders.

Yuta grins, wrapping a hand around the base of his erection. “Enjoying yourself?”

Ten only moans in return, looking up at him, mind too fucked to provide him with a proper response. Then Yuta is squeezing his balls, running a thumb over the tip of his leaking cock. He cries out, holding him so close as he rides him like his life depends on it. He bites his lip until it bleeds, the taste driving him further. He spills over Yuta’s chest in white ribbons, a scream leaving his bruised lips.

The exhaustion kicks in soon after and he collapses over Yuta’s body. He catches him, holding him close and running a hand through his hair. Ten presses his forehead to his shoulder, gasping for air as his heart races, his spirit slowly descending back to his body. When he looks up at him again, Yuta is watching him intensely. He starts thrusting into him without a warning, gripping so tightly on his waist Ten is sure it’s going to result in bruises.

He’s still sensitive from his own high, whimpering in overstimulation as Yuta slams into him. He fills him up with a growl so low Ten thinks he would’ve reached his orgasm from it alone had he not already gone to cloud nine himself. Yuta presses his forehead against his chest, panting and massaging his waist.

The scent of sweat and sex is thick in the hot air, both breathing hard and holding onto the other. The hatred in Ten’s mind towards the man under him has been pushed away for the time being, new plans forming in his mind now when he let off some steam. Perhaps he kills him in his sleep, but a part of him likes to believe he wouldn’t do such a thing.

As if on cue, Yuta presses a soft kiss against his sternum and looks up, Ten staring back at him through hazy eyes. “What now?”

“First, a nap.” Ten mumbles and leans over him, stifling a yawn.

“And then?” Yuta hums.

“Then,” a smirk tugs on his lips, “you can join me in killing the bastards who want us dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time playing with assassins au. i had a lot of fun, not gonna lie 
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are love
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuichi31664032)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yuichi31664032)


End file.
